Lord of the Rings Poetry
by EruDaughter
Summary: Poetry about various LOTR characters, Frodo, Boromir, our friends Tom and Goldberry, and Eowyn. next Sam
1. Frodo

Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR, I do not own Frodo. This is just something I thought he would write.  
Wounded   
( For Frodo)  
  
I am wounded,   
Wounded,  
They will never heal.  
Pierced in the shoulder,  
Bit in the neck,  
Struck an the arm,  
Four fingered left hand.  
I am wounded,   
Wounded,  
They will never heal.  
Where will I feel  
Hole again?  
The ring has left its mark,  
Burdened still,  
I am part dark.  
Forever ill.  
I am wounded,   
Wounded,  
They will never heal.  
The Lady's glass is empty,   
There is no light left for me.  
  
I am wounded,   
Wounded,  
And they will never heal.  
O Elbereth Gilthoniel,  
Will you remember me?  
Wounded in this weary land,  
There is no healing to be had.  
May I come to you?  
Will you heal me too?  
I am wounded,   
Wounded,  
And they will never heal.   
Sam has Rosie,  
I am all alone.  
Aragorn has Arwen,  
My heart is stone.  
I survived it,  
But at great cost.  
I am scared forever.  
  
I am wounded,   
Wounded,  
And they will never really heal.  
I have saved the Shire,   
But not for my self.  
I have felt the fire,   
O to be an Elf.  
They can go for healing,   
They can leave it all.  
They can regain feeling,  
In Elbereth's fair hall.   
I am wounded,   
Wounded,  
And they will never heal.  
I used to be so happy,  
My days once where bliss,  
Now my heart is rent.  
O to remember the feel of the Lady's kiss,  
But I cannot.  
I was welded to fire,   
And I am now burned.  
I am wounded,   
Wounded,  
And they will never really heal. 


	2. Boromir

Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR, I do not own Boromir. This is just something I thought he might write.  
Boromir's Last Hour  
(By Boromir)  
  
Oh woe is me!  
A failure to my Line.  
I have failed the White Tree,  
A sin that cannot be cured by time.  
  
I have done an awful thing,  
I did try to take the Ring.  
Forgive me Frodo,  
I didn't mean it.  
It has been calling me,  
In a way I cannot resist.   
  
It told me how with it I could be,  
A conquer of Him whom we do not name,  
If I took it for me.  
  
I saw the White City,  
As she was at her greatest,  
Then it became a shadow,  
Of what it could be,  
If I took the Ring for me.  
  
Now I see,  
How the Ring tricked me,  
"It is a gift," I said.  
Oh, to go back and keep silent.  
It started to call me then.  
When in Moria,  
I carried Frodo,  
The Ring so close.   
On watch in the night,  
I saw it in the firelight,  
So close, so close to me.  
"It is such a pity that we are all,  
Kept in fear by such a little thing.  
Such a little thing."  
Why did these words leave my mouth?  
What a corrupting Power,  
A solid piece of malice.  
All my words making the Ring seem small,  
Come back to haunt me.  
"Such a Little Thing."  
How wrong I was.  
Ring-Bearer may you,  
Fair better than I,  
Do not give in.  
Keep in your mind the Lady's gift.  
May you succeed in your Task.  
  
May you have the courage that I lack,  
And may you go where I turned back.  
  
Go, Frodo go,  
This will be my final hour,  
My heart fills with dread,  
This day will see me dead.  
  
Here they come!  
Run, Frodo Run!  
Merry, Pippin, here I come!  
  
Lying here in agony,  
Frodo, forgive me,  
  
Aragon...  
I tried to...  
Take it...  
Promise me...  
You will save...   
The White City...  
My liege-lord and King! 


	3. Tom and Goldberry

Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR.  
I do not own Tom Bombadil.   
I do not own Goldberry.   
This is just something I wrote about them.  
___________________________________________________  
Bright Blue His Jacket Is And His Boots Are Yellow  
  
Walking, singing,  
Laughing, talking,  
Round the bend he comes,  
Bringing lilies for his lady,  
  
Strong songs he sings,  
Of waking while walking,  
And dancing while talking,  
With lilies for his lady.  
  
Green the grass where he treads,  
Flowers bloom where he beds,  
As he waits patiently,  
With lilies for his lady.  
  
Wake the Willow,  
Part the clouds,  
He sings a merry tune,  
With lilies for his lady.  
  
Lovely is the lady,  
Sitting by the water,  
Grasses all around her,  
Waiting for her lord.  
  
Blue is his jacket,  
Yellow his boots,  
Green her dress,  
Silver her shoes.  
  
Starlight over hill,  
Bring the new tomorrow,  
Tom's come home at last,  
With lilies for his lady. 


	4. Eowyn

Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR. I do not own Eowyn.   
Just something I thought she might write.   
This takes place right before the Three Hunters arrive in Rohan.  
  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
Frozen Tears  
  
Outside it is spring,  
But winter's in my heart.  
Outside the birds sing,  
But an icy wind kills my part.  
  
Outside the people smile for real,  
But my smile is fake.  
Outside it is sunshine they feel,  
But I leave frozen tears in my wake.  
  
Outside their lives go on,  
But for me time has stopped.  
Outside they can see the new dawn,  
But for me it is blocked.  
  
Outside they can not see,  
I am living in the dark.  
Outside they are free,  
I am wounded without a mark.  
  
Outside the world goes on,  
No one cares for me.  
Outside happiness lingers on,  
But me, I will never be free. 


	5. Blue, AW's Birthday gift

This was written for Al's Waiter's birthday.   
Happy Birthday Blue Elf ;)  
  
Discaimer: I do not own the LOTR.   
And I do not own the thoughts of this sad hobbit in Mordor  
  
Blue.  
The sky is blue,  
But I can not see it.  
  
Red.  
The Eye is red,  
I can feel it.  
  
Silver.  
The moonlight is silver,  
So I remember it.  
  
Black.  
The night is black,  
There is no light in it.  
  
Green.  
The grass is green,  
And so is my door.  
  
Brown.  
The grass is brown,  
Forever thirsty.  
  
Gray.  
The ash is gray,  
As the eyes of an elf.  
  
Blue.  
The sky is blue,  
But I can not see it. 


	6. an Orc

Disclaimer: I do not own the LORD OF THE RINGS. Never have, never will.

Just An Orc

Its just an orc

That's what they say

It matters not if him we slay

I am just a number 

I have no name

No one cares if I sorrow or have pain.

We were Elves once,

They cry.

Why then this hatred, 

I sigh.

They are our cousins

Why must we kill?

Such Beauty and Grace

Have those of Elven face

Such Evil and Spite

Have those who only face Night

But I am just an Orc

I was raised to kill

I have no will.

O to go against the tide 

And as a Friend an Elf walk beside

But I shall never know

If this could be 

'Cuz I'm just one Orc you see

And if I in battle fall

Of this no one will know at all.

No one will know how hard he tried 

For the very next day he died


End file.
